The big O
by skittleAcullen
Summary: Alois drags everyone to his house for a crazy game.    better than it sounds. lots a smut lemon in every chapter and such heheheh two OC's named candy and alaysia
1. Chapter 1

**okay well since i'm feeling deprived of smut from my hetalia story this story will mainly be SMUT and LEMONS that is my warning to you all! please enjoy my sick fantasies of black butler! **

**Alois: she owns nothing **

**ciel:. . . .she has a sick twisted brain run now while you still can! **

**me: -.- **

* * *

><p>There was a word for what Alois was and it was bored, Completely and utterly bored.<p>

"Claude!" he yelled having to wait only a few seconds before his butler was standing in front of him in all his glory.

"Get me the phone" Alois said

"Yes your majesty" he said flashing away and was back in a minute flat holding the item in question. He picked it up and put in the number he knew by heart, it rang twice

"Hello Phantomhive residence Sebastian speaking" his smooth voice purred threw the phone making Alois shiver.

"Oh bassy hi! Is Ciel home?" Claude could practically see Sebastian flinch at the unwanted nickname

"Give me a moment" he said Claude and Alois turned there heads to the stairs where a girl with dog ears and a tail come bounding down the stairs to sit on the floor doggy style in front of Alois he removed his shoe and patted her head with his foot as he talked to Ciel he seamed to be begging from the tone of his voice. His face formed a scowl for about 5 minutes until his face broke into a beautiful grin.

"I knew you'd come see you soon" he said sensually. " And don't forget to bring your butler and his yummy red eyed niece to play"

He hung up and the dog-girl looked back at Claude to show him she was rolling her eyes. The smirk that appeared on his face disappeared just as quickly remaining his butler composer. Alois bent over to retrieve his shoe, and threw it across the room the girl-dog ran after it on all fours (something she was still getting used to) And retrieved the shoe he stuck his foot out and the girl put it on his foot and sat in front of him ever obedient.

"Good candy your getting better on all fours," she didn't answer him she just kept looking at him smiling. Alois played with his pet until there was a knock on his front door. Candy walked behind Claude curious as to who was at the door. Claude opened the door to revile Ciel and Sebastian, next to Sebastian was a middle height teenage girl who looked a lot like Sebastian. Apparently candy recognized her because she started to run circles around her as soon as she walked into the House.

"Candy" the girl, said looking down, she woofed once and panted at her sitting in front of her she looked back at Alois pleadingly and he waved a hand at her. She stood up and hugged the girl

"Katonya!" she yelled then let go of her

"What are you doing here?" she asked

" I happily work for his majesty now" she said a gleam in her eye

"Excuse me" Sebastian said distaste in his voice "but aren't you a reaper?"

Candy nodded "Alois allows me to take off for work" she smiled at the boy in question

"So are you ready to play a game?" she didn't wait for an answer, she scampered (and I do mean scampered) over to Claude Ciel could see that her skirt ha a whole in it for her tail she was a full bread golden retriever, and a reaper what a mix. Sebastian groaned

"What is it?" Ciel asked but Sebastian never had to answer

"Oh bassy" they heard a familiar voice yell from upstairs. Ciel groaned and looked up to see Grell come down the stairs in his nightclothes, which apparently consisted of a red nightdress, frilly with straps and... no underwear. Ciel, Sebastian, and katonya shivered

"Would you please put something on," Sebastian said threw clenched teeth as he watched Grell "ehm" swing slowly down the steps

"Meh" he said and continued down the steps to hug candy

"Another reaper?" katonya said. Ciel opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the sound of Pluto their demon dog. He ran in and jumped onto Sebastian. Candy's head turned to the side and she scampered over to Pluto who Sebastian had dropped onto the floor.

"...Why is he naked?" she asked sitting in front of him, he sniffed her and then pushed her over with a happy yelp. Candy made some puppy noises of her own and they started to wrestle as Grell started singing "lady and the tramp" after a minute everyone decided to ignore them.

"So where did trancy go" Ciel said looking around at the moment he said that Alois came up behind katonya and crossed his arms around her waist and pelvic trusted extremely hard lifting her off the ground. Causing her to scream in absolute terror and disappeared from his grip.

"I'm sorry Ciel" she said shaking "but I have no wish to be molested by that little slut!"

Alois just stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms behind his back. She virtually disappeared as she ran out the front door. Everyone finally settled down after a few minutes, Alois stood in front of everyone

"Okay everyone were going to play the big O" some of the people knew what it meant because Grell and candy shouted in delight while Claude groaned.

"Your majesty I must protest" he said looking at Ciel, Sebastian, and Pluto "they do not know how the game works and-"

"They shall figure it out as the game goes by, as usual candy will be the official score keeper" "and how long will it last" candy asked sounding official

"About a week"

"What!" Ciel yelled, "What kind of games last a week"

"Games fit for a king Ciel" Alois smirked "you will stay in my house for a week and play with me"

"Nonsense I will do no such thing, come Sebastian" he turned to leave and heard Alois laugh

"There's no way to get out Ciel I had Claude, candy, and Grell assure that there is no possible way out of the house" he smirked

"So" Grell smirked "are the butlers fair game?" he asked looking at Sebastian "because I would love to score a point on bassy" he winked and Sebastian's right eye twitched

"Just a thought" he said "but what does the winner get?"

"Whatever they want from all the losers," candy answered, "say you won right? Well we would all have to do whatever you say for as long as the game lasted, so a week"

Sebastian nodded. Ciel gave Sebastian an exasperated look

"Your not serious"

"Well young master I don't see why not, it seams the only way to leave is to play the game"

"Well how are we supposed play this big O without knowing the rules?" Ciel asked Alois

" It's simple candy said walking over to Ciel swishing her hips "who ever gets the most orgasms out of everyone in the house" she bent over slightly so she was talking against his lips "wins" she whispered

* * *

><p><strong>ciel: -.- oh your clever<strong>

**Alois: aww ciel-kun your so cute when you pout! ~glomp~**

**me: ~takes pictures~**

**okay so now that i have all the details (mostly) finished we can get on with the smut! you see that button down there? you should click it and see what it does =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for that wait but i am writing a completly unrelated story so. . . anyway school ends 2mm finals are over and i have all the time in the world to write! read and enjoy heheh ~.^**

**i own nothing but the plot **

**also this is un beated so sorry for mistakes =D**

* * *

><p>Ciel was particularly annoyed sitting in his borrowed room in the trancy manor. He had found every possible excuse he could about work and missions. Alois had Claude gather all his paper work and had all of his missions for the queen sent to the trancy manor. He was doing said paperwork when Claude came in the room.<p>

"Hello young earl" he said smirking. Ciel shivered, no one had tried to "score a point" with him yet but he was still on high alert

"Yes butler?" he said matining his dignified manner despite his nervous insides.

"Im not here to play, im here to help" Ciel raised an eyebrow and offered the seat in front of the desk. "Well its obvious that you don't want to be here let alone playing this game. Honestly I do believe that you could enjoy yourself how old are you now? 13?"

" Im 15" Ciel said

"And have you ever had a kiss? Like a real kiss?"

"Well Candy technically kissed me yesterday" Claude was already shaking his head by time Ciel finished his sentence.

"No then" Claude stood up "stand up phantomhive" Ciel did so and walked around the small table to stand at least a foot shorten in front of the butler. Claude bent down and caught Ciel in a surprise kiss. Being a demon Claude had excellent kissing skills and no one blamed Ciel when he started to kiss back. His mouth moving in strange and unfamiliar ways but it was still nice.

"Loosen up Ciel" Claude said lifting Ciel. The young boy raped his legs around Claude's waist and continued the kiss. Ciel couldn't deny that he was enjoying his self, Claude was a great kisser and his groin was rubbing against ceils. Claude licked Ciel's bottom lip asking for entrance, he hesitated for a moment then he opened into the kiss. It was a heated kiss tongues mingling and teasing after a few minutes they both had to come up for air. Without the heat from the kiss they could both see that they had a problem a little lower south. Claude moved them over to the bed and laid Ciel down gently. He started to indo the buttons on Ciel's shirt but small pale hands stopped him, Claude looked to see the slightly pink face and scared eyes looking up at him. Claude smiled at him slightly

"I wont hurt you, I promise" he started to undress the young earl again going slowly and Carefully not to frighten the young boy. After Ciel was undressed Claude wasted no time taking his clothes off. Of course he stopped and started because the young boy just looked so cute on the bed, naked and vulnerable curled up trying to cover himself.

"Don't be so shy" he smirked and kissed Ciel's chest, moving down slowly moving from one nipple to the other and continuing downward. Ciel made little noises as Claude nipped his way down his body finally getting to his most at attention body part. Claude wasted no time taking Ciel in his mouth sucking gently; bobbing his head in such a slow motion it was driving Ciel mad. Ciel grabbed Claude's head and pushed it down and pulled his head back up just as quickly. Going faster and faster he face fucked the butler until he finally came inside his mouth, Claude dared not waste a drop of the precious liquid spilling from the young earl

"Question" Ciel said after he caught his breath Claude nodded "did you just score a point?"

"No that wasn't an orgasm you simply came" Claude smirked "I'm about to show you the difference between the two" he stuck his fingers into ceils mouth

"Suck" Ciel sucked on his fingers until they were completely coated in his saliva. Claude kept eye contact and took his fingers out of his mouth and stuck one his hole. Ciel tensed up for half a second then he relaxed as Claude slowly started to pump into him picking up speed and adding another finger. Ciel started to push back on his finger, finding a beautiful rhythm. He started to moan as he pushed down onto Claude's fingers thrusting up and moaning as he neared his release

" You a little slut aren't you?

Who do you think-" he cut himself off with a moan as Claude slid his fingers out.

"Oh shut up," Claude said kissing up his body positioning himself

"You ready to take this?" Ciel blushed again and nodded

"I want it" Ciel said blushing, Claude pushed in slowly and waited watching Ciel's face gagging his reaction. After a few minutes Ciel told him to move and he complied, slowly at first then faster and faster the sounds of their passionate act echoing off the walls.

"Harder, faster, give me more!" Ciel yelled arching into Claude and he did as he said. Claude pounded into the teenage boy with no conscious pushing faster and faster probably bruising the boy but did he care? He could feel the end coming for him and the boy he grabbed onto ceils neglected member and started in time to his thrust

"Aww Claude I can feel it" Claude started going faster feeling it to

"Its -its coming!"

"Oh god" Claude said feeling Ciel tightening on his member driving him to his end. With one final thrust Ciel floated off the bed in his first mind-blowing orgasm. His moth opened and his eyes glazed over in complete and utter bliss and when Claude bit down on his pulse during his own orgasm Ciel nearly passed out from the pleasure

Alois was in his room head against the wall, hand on his throbbing cock listening to his butler fuck the shit out of Ciel he pouted slightly because he wanted to score the first point but meh. He could here them the bed was hitting against the wall. A thud was also coming from his closet, he stopped and walked over to the closet (still naked) and opened the door, to see a small skinny black girl with a short bob in his closet she was wearing a midnight blue dress.

"Umm hi, im Alaysia and im a friend of katonya's and she told me what w as going on and I wanted to play" she said then she registered the fact that he was naked "umm you kno what-" but Alois grabbed her and threw her onto the bed "wait!" she screamed but Alois paid no attention to her he tore off her dress piece by piece her screaming the whole time. He climbed onto the bed and quieted her screaming with his dick

"Bite me and I will kill you" he said as he started thrusting into her mouth "suck!" he ordered and she did as she was told tears rolling down her cheek. He rolled as his eyes and pulled out waiting for her to finish coughing he started to play with her chest and kissing down her body until he reached her secret spot his tongue trailing up and down faster and faster swiveling until he heard a soft moan among the tears he smiled against her, he inserted a finger into her going faster with each moan adding another digit he moved up and kissed her gently, never stopping his assault on her body, she moaned into his mouth as she came. He took his fingers out and stuck then in his mouth he smiled

"Sweet" he gave her a few seconds before he put himself by her entrance. She started to look panicked again so he kissed her as he pushed in (as to avoid any screaming) she moaned into his kiss

"Move" she whimpered and he did thrusting into her at a fast pace, grabbing onto her hips for support, he pulled out and she whined

"Hands and knees" he huffed "I plan to fuck you very way I can think of" she shivered and got on her hands and knees Alois entered her hard filling her up to the hilt before thrusting into her extremely fast. Then he stopped

"What's my name?" he said

"Alois!" she yelled pushing back onto him he slapped her ass "say it again!" he started to thrust again reaching around to grab her breast and kneed them in his hands also allowing him to get in deeper

"Alois" she yelled again he kept pounding into her for a few more minutes. Then he stopped again, pulling out quickly and laying on the bed. She wasted no time climbing on top of him and started to ride his throbbing member she put her hands on his chest to support herself as she bouncing on his dick even harder and faster

"Oh god yes!" Alois said throwing his head back and reaching up to cup Alaysia breast in his hands he could feel his end coming and it would be amazing. Alaysia started to claw at his chest with the speed of her movement.

"Oh god! What's my name?" Alois said

"Alois!" she yelled

"Say it louder!" he squeezed her breast hard

"Alois! Alois! Oh fuck me Alois!" She screamed as she reached a screaming orgasm Alois not far behind her doing some screaming of his own

"Fuck! Alaysia you feel so good on my cock!" were his choice words of release. Alaysia clasped on top of him completely out of breath and exhausted they fell asleep still connected.

Candy stood outside the door with her notebook in hand

"That's one point for Claude, and one for Alois" she giggled and went off to find Sebastian to score some points of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>did you like it? i know a certin some one liked very much oh yes she did =3 review please<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**i back! i wrote this in like. . .2 hours so im sorry if it sucks! **

**holy crap i have 8 reviews! thanks so much!**

**i shant make excueses i updated my hetalia story and wrote a Russia fic so i wal like. . .i should update my black butler story! **

* * *

><p>"I am bored" Alois said out loud he was currently in his room bored out of his mind.<p>

~~~Two rooms down~~~

"Sebastian I've made a decision," Ciel said from where he was lying on the bed.

"Yes?"

"I want you to play," he said, Sebastian's head snapped up

"Excuse me?" he asked positive he had misheard his young master.

"You should play this game, as a demon it must be very sexually frustrating to have not had sex for the past two years" and Sebastian could not disagree with him. He had to stop himself from jumping one of the house staff more than once, especially Mey-Rin; she always ended on top of him when she dropped something.

" Yes," Sebastian said perusing his lips slightly "thank you master" he bowed

"No, in this house im just Ciel" Sebastian looked up at him "until the game is over I want you to enjoy yourself and not have to worry about me, im not master im just Ciel"

"As you wish" Sebastian said leaving the room and closing the door behind him "getting laid sure mellowed him out," he sighed, well now he was bored.

" I am bored" he heard a voice say two rooms down. Sebastian walked to the door and peaked threw the slightly cracked door, he saw Alois laying in the middle of the bed face down in his boxers. Sebastian's eyes flashed at the sight of him and he pushed the door open, the boy's head snapped up.

"Well hello there" he said propping himself up on his elbows " and what do I owe this visit?" Sebastian just grinned and threw his jacket to the side as he reached the bed and pulled Alois up into a kiss. The boys eyes widened for a moment before he raped his arms around Sebastian's neck deeping the kiss. After a few moments he broke away from the kiss and his hands traveled down to Sebastian's pants. He made quick work of the buttons and soon was trying to fit the demons whole girth in his mouth. He started a steady rhythm and smiled as he heard Sebastian groan and tangle his hand his Alois's hair. He let go of his member with a pop

" You like that big boy?" Alois purred giving it a lick, Sebastian moaned again and trusted into his mouth. Alois giggled and continued to suck, his giggle vibrating around Sebastian's cock as he thrust in time with the way Alois was bobbing his head.

" Your good at that" Sebastian mumbled out, Alois looked up to see the lust filled eyes, he moaned on Sebastian's dick and let go with a pop

" When you look at me like that it makes me feel crazy. He lay on his back and pulled off his boxers "please touch me! Take me do something!" Alois was now painfully hard as was Sebastian. He took off his glove and stuck a few fingers in his mouth (**A/N does no one in this house have lube?**) pushing them quickly into Alois's body.

"oh god!" he said arching his back as Sebastian started pushing into him adding another finger. His preparation was short and soon Sebastian was probing Alois's entrance, pushed in with a single thrust making Alois scream out.

"Aww that's right! Make me feel you!" he panted getting used to Sebastian's larger than normal girth "move" Sebastian started thrusting, slowly at first then faster and faster

"Your tight" he said "for a slut" Alois moaned

"That's right make me your slut" he arched off the bed as Sebastian slapped him across the face and hit his prostate at the same time

"Fuck!" he screamed

"You like that?" Sebastian asked slapping Alois again, he moaned and nodded. Sebastian lifted Alois's hips so he could get in deeper he grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed, moaning at this new position.

"If you keep go-going so hard-" he intercepted himself with a moan as Sebastian hit his prostate again, his body arched more and his toe's started to curl. Sebastian kept hitting that spot over and over feeling his release coming, he moved his hands to Alois's throat he applied pressure. Not enough to actually harm the boy but making it harder to breath as he was fucked into the mattress.

"Nhg seba-sebastian!" Alois screamed as he came into both of there stomachs. The lack of oxygen making his orgasm feel like he had taken an ecstasy pill. Sebastian gave a few more hard thrusts before he exploded inside of the boy underneath him. He slid himself out once he had regained his breath.

"That was fun" Sebastian mumbled as lying down next to Alois as he drifted off to sleep.

Down the hall candy (the dog reaper) was bouncing on Claude's dick

"Fuck" he said as she rode him milking his cock as she went.

"Does that feel good baby?" she purred looking down at him on the chair they were fucking on.

He moaned " god yes your so fucking good baby, keep riding my dick" He threw his head back as she bent down and bit his neck then licked his abused skin he could fell his release coming.

"Come on baby" she whispered into his ear "come inside me, I want to feel your sperm shoot up inside me" she licked his ear " I want you to paint my inside's with your seed" and he did as she asked. His arms wrapping around her body pushing her down so he was completely inside of her as he came groaning her name loudly she smiled as she felt him release inside her rocking slightly to milk his orgasm, sadly not reaching her own. She waited for him to calm down and his breath to return to normal he looked at her barrowing his eyes

"You didn't come did you?" he asked and she grinned sheepishly

"Sorry no" he groaned again

"Fuck, im sorry"

"Its not a problem" she shrugged she had a whole week to come

"Unacceptable" he said picking her up and carrying her to the bed " hands and knees if you would" she rolled her eyes, proper language from someone who was begging her to "ride his dick" a few seconds ago but she did as he asked. He slammed into her without warning, she screamed as he thrusted into her fast and hard

"Jesus fucking Christ!" she yelled arching into the bed pushing her ass up farther in the air

" Scream for me baby" he said slapping her ass hard

"Oh god yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she sounded as if she was crying he held onto her hips and pounded into her without a conscious, he slapped her ass until his handprint could be scene on her ebony skin, and she loved every second of it.

"Oh Claude your fucking amazing! Think im gonna cum baby keep going!" she screamed at him, her face was down in a pillow and she was practically dragging the sheets off the bed. Claude pulled out and re adjusted himself quickly thrusting in and hitting her G spot dead on. She screamed and arched her back tears of pleasure rolling down her cheek

"So... good!" she cried out as he kept hitting her spot dead on. "Fuck! Im gonna cum!" she screamed

"Me two" he grunted as he pushed into her completely bending over so he could bite her neck. She screamed as she felt him release into her pushing her to the edge of glory. She could feel blood running down her neck from the bite, she came hard her head thrown back and her mouth open drool running down the side of her mouth. Her orgasm was mind blowing and beautiful as stars swam in her vision. Her body unciously milked Claude of his fluids, though it was to no anvil, he was already leaking from her body. She collapsed onto the bed feeling Claude pull out and lick the blood from her neck. She fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p><strong>yes i know candy is a sadistic little fuck, like character like creator! ^.^ lmao bear with me, this story is like pratice for my lemons but you all seam to like it so. . .^.^, please review fee back is much appreicated! (and yes i was listening to "edge of glory" when candy came) IM ON THE EDGE! *dodges bullet* heheh bye all update soon (maybe)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT! i updated...now i feel all bad cuz people really like this story and this chapter suxx .**

**its not my fault tho! *sigh* someone requested sluty ciel, tourture, and ciel x alois and this is what happened .**

**you can all thank XJimmyTwoShoesXHeloiseX for my update...he made me feel so loved!**

**ciel: she owns nothing **

* * *

><p>Candy woke up happy. She was sore, her ass hurt, there was dried blood on her neck and she was blissful. She skipped to the bathroom to clean her self up and do her morning business. She threw on a thin red dress with a black and red spider print corset underneath. To finish it off she changed her ears and tail to the color red, quite unnatural for a dog but beautiful non the less. She walked out of the room throwing one last loving smile at Claude. As she walked out she saw Ciel walking down the hall, she bowed slightly<p>

"Good morning young lord" she said

"Morning candy, tell me where might I find your master tonight?" Her ear twitched tonight? She had slept threw the whole freaking day!

"He should be down the hall, in his quarters" she said her tail swishing nervously. Ciel nodded at her and continued down the hall. She scurried down the hall and crashed into the same blond she was trying to avoid.

"Finally awake?" He said looking at her on the floor. "I see you chose red today" he leaned down and roughly picked her up off the floor.

"Ciel be a doll and wait for me in my room, there's tea there waiting for you" Ciel nodded and shot candy a look of sympathy before diapering into the room. "When im done with you, that's the color that will stain the walls" Alois's eyes looked down as her with lust and god knows what else. "One more thing" he said and she looked him in the eyes "does this smell like chlorophyll to you?"

When candy opened her eyes she was tied up in a dark room. Her dress was gone and the only thing left was her corset and underwear.

"I see you wore my favorite corset pet" his voice came from the darkness. She turned her head to see Alois, wearing everything except his jacket coming towards her. He was holding a crop and a small metal pocketknife.

"Speak slave!" He yelled hitting her with the crop

She gritted her teeth " it would seam I did" she said and he smiled

"She speaks," he said, "what time did you wake up?" He asked, she just stared into his eyes not speaking

"Talk!" He yelled slapping her with his crop again she flinched but made no sound. Her silence angered Alois and he started to hit her continue sly screaming out his rage

"Speak! Or are you nothing more than a common bitch!" He yelled slapping her across her chest. She cried out and arched her body up off the table. Her arms and legs were tied down so she didn't get to far.

"I ask again," Alois said using the crop to tease her now erect nipple

"Te-ten thirty" she mumbled squirming

"Louder!" he yelled slapping her chest again

"Ten thirty!" She yelled arching up again he smiled her and unclipped his pocket watch

"Then that is the time that will mark you" he said grinning he pulled off his shirt and climbed on top of her

"Should I cut you then fuck you, or fuck you then cut you?" He asked her

"I you cut me first then you'll get all dirty" she said gasping for Alois had started to play with her chest

"Brilliant" he said tossing the pocketknife aside, he attacked her chest with his mouth and rubbed her threw the fabric of her panties. She started to let out small wines and moans

"Your breasts are so big" he said using both hands to kneed them together enjoying the sounds coming out of her. He pulled himself out of his shorts and rubbed against candy's entrance.

"Mo-move the panties!" She yelled

"Was that an order pet?" He asked sweetly

Candy flinched "no my lord" she said Alois smiled at her and moved down so he could un tie her feet.

"I believe it was," he said. In the space of 30 seconds he had ripped off her panties, pulled up her legs and was thrusting into ruthusly.

"A-Alois!" She yelled as he pummeled into her fast and hard

"Hmm you're so fucking tight," he yelled pushing her legs up higher so he could get in deeper

"Fu-fuck master!" She yelled raping her legs around his hips "do what you want to me master!" She moaned. She loved Alois to the point if he said her death would make him happy she would die abstemiously. To be used for his pleasure was a complete bliss for her

"Use me" she yelled "hurt me! Kill me! Fuck me! Im yours to do whatever you want" she squeezed his member and moaned squirming under him.

"Your a god little bitch" he said pounding into her nearing his release,

"Only for you" she moaned arching up into him moaning his name.

"Fuck im gonna cum!" He yelled pushing into her completely, thrusting into her slowly milking his orgasm

"Ma-master" she said, "I st-still haven't cum" Alois smiled down at her and thrust had hitting her g spot dead on

"Fu-fuck!" She yelled and wined as he pulled out

"Ciel's company recently started making toys for adults" he said standing, slightly wobbly, he walked over to a box and pulled out a long pink object made of rubber

"It has a timer in it, im going to set the dial to 10:30 am" he said and her eyes widened as he walked over to him he quickly strapped his legs back down to the table

"You-your gonna put that in me?" She squeaked he just grinned at her and inserted it into her she moaned as he started to trust it into her obviously looking for her g-spot

"Fuck there!" She yelled, Alois stuck it in her completely and flipped a button on the back, it started to vibrate inside of her and she started to moan

"Wha-what is this?" She moaned out arching her body

He ignored her "I would love to watch you squirm for the next 12 hours but I believe Ciel is waiting for me."

"You can't just leave me here!" She yelled at him while he got dressed but he ignored her and walked out of the room without looking back.

Alois walked back to his room with a smile on his face and a boner in his pants.

* * *

><p>"A-Alois" someone moaned from his room, Alois' eyes widened the only person in his room was...<p>

Alois threw the door open "Ciel?" He saw the boy in question sitting on the bed pumping his erection furiously, his cheeks tinted pink shorts at his ankles

"What was in that tea?" He asked but Alois' eyes were on Ciel's hand pumping his erection

"Looks painful," he mumbled coming closer

"It is" Ciel wined "what was in the tea! This started after I drank that tea!" Ciel hissed

"Aphrodisiac" he mumbled closing the distance between the two of them and quickly getting on his knee's taking Ciel's entire girth in his mouth

"Oh thank you Jesus!" Ciel said as he gripped the sheets on the bed, Alois hummed happily as he bobbed his head up and down on Ciel, letting go with a pop and using his tong to play with the head

"Gah don't tease" Ciel said taking Alois' head and pushing down, he giggled but sucked none the less. Ciel bucked his hips up into Alois' mouth

"Im going to-" he didn't get to finish Alois gave one final suck as Ciel came inside him mouth. His whole body shook as he released into Alois' mouth. "Damn" he sighed

"That was...fast" Alois commented casualy

"S'not my fault" he panted "you drugged me which means i get to top" he growled and tackled alois to the ground.

"Someone's egar" alois mumbled out as ciel tore off his clothes

"I need to be inside /something/!" He said pulling off boxers and positioning himelf at alois' entrance

"Ciel wait!- but he was ignored as ciel shoved into him without preperation. Ciel let out a long happy moan as he entered alois's body

"You bastard" alois hissed "it hurts"

"I dont see how, this feels amazing!" He said and started to thrust into alois

"No do-dont move yet!" Alois yelled but ciel ignored him unable to stop himself. He just needed to get rid of the burning in his stomach

"Fuck you feel good" ciel said he started to move around a little untll

"Fuck there!" Ciel smirked and started to trust into that spot fast and hard

"Harder!" Alois yelled clawing at the carpet on the floor arching up. ciel grabbed alois' hips and angled himself in deeper

"your so tight!" He moaned out keeping his fast pace. He threw his head back as he felt alois tighten around his dick

"Im gonna cum!" Alois yelled right before he splattered both theire chest's with his cum. Ciel kept thrusting trying to get to his release after 2 more minutes of alois talking dirty and rooling his body up in time with ciel's thrust, ciel exploded inside of alois.

"that was fun" alois mumbled as ciel pulled out and laid next to him

"Umm alois..." alois looked over to see that ciel's face was flushed and he was hard again

"My ass hurts!" Alois complained

"Then..." ciel bit his lip "let me ride you" alois' eyes widened before his face broke out into a wicked grin. he pushed himself up and leaed aginst the back wall and patted his lap

"Come to daddy" he said and ciel crawled over to alois he wasted no time positioning himself and slidin down on alois's member.

Alois hummed in pleasure "ride em cowboy" he moaned hapilly

Ciel grinned "you like the way i ride your dick?" He asked and licked alois's ear. He started to bounce harder and more quickly coaxing Alois to cum first again, just because he was horny didn't mean he couldn't score a point or two. Alois' moaning was starting to echo off the walls making it play back like a sound track. Alois grabbed Ciel's hips and started to thrust up ruthlessly causing ceil to scream as he hit his prostate

"Of fuck daddy yes!" He yelled out in ecstasy he threw his head back and bounced in time with Alois's thrusts

"Call me daddy again," Alois moaned out and Ciel grinned

"I love it when you fuck me so hard daddy" he moaned out "I want you to cum inside me daddy!" He said as he slammed down on Alois and reached his own finish. He had jumped off the ledge and landed into a pool of ecstasy spilling his joy all over both their stomachs. He sighed happily as Alois came again inside him with a scream of his name.

"That's a point for the both of us." Ciel mumbled into Alois's neck.

"Yeah but I'll win next time"

* * *

><p><strong>okay i will TRY to keep my updates somewhat regular...*sigh* but school is starting soon so dont get your hopes up! but i will officaly start treating this as a real multichapter story. now i have two -.- hetalia and black butler! well at least my hetalia one is coming to a close...but theres gonna be a sequal! *rubs temples** i am so screwed <strong>

**grell- lmao yeah you are**

**me: -.- *sigh* sorry for the rant lol im just a little stressed so my next chapter update...no later thank next week sunday! review and give me ideas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**uh so...i figure you guys wanna hear some excuses...Tumblr/Work No fucks given **

* * *

><p>"How was I supposed to know?" Alois said throwing his arms in the air, Grell just glared at him<br>"You left her for 12 hours Alois" Sebastian said sighing as he gave candy a little more water. The poor thing was dehydrated, Alois didn't know but when someone orgasms past a certain number of times you could die. If candy was a human she would have dies within the first 6 hours.  
>"I didn't mean too" Alois pouted<br>"it's okay my lord" candy said quietly  
>"Now stop talking" Sebastian said making her drink more water and pulling a pill from his pocket "it's an iron pill, you lost a lot of blood down there" Sebastian cut his eyes at Alois as she swallowed the pill<br>"I'm sorry!" Alois whined, everyone just glared at him  
>"I'll be fine in a minute" candy said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position "his highness wasn't aware of his actions" she smiled at Alois<br>"I swear if I had known I would have never done that to you!" He put his hand over his heart  
>"Yes you would have" Victoria said from her corner she got up and walked over to candy<br>"Victoria!" Candy smiled and hugged her "when did you get here?"  
>Victoria shook her head "Katonya"<br>Candy laughed "she is a demon""  
>"Umm how do you two know each other?" Ciel asked raising his eyebrow<br>Candy smiled brightly and plopped Victoria on her lap "she's my girlfriend"  
>Victoria nodded<br>"...what?" Sebastian turned his head to the side  
>"But she's an angle...and you're a reaper...and Katonya's a demon...how are you all even friends?"<br>"It's a bit complicated..." Victoria said  
>"Not really, me and Katonya met when she killed me and tried to steal my soul, but I didn't have one. I turned into a reaper, and she just sat and waited until I turned"<br>"That why it took us so long to find you, your presence was masked by the demon" Grell tilted his head to the side  
>"Yup" she smiled "and Victoria here is fallen" the angel in question got off of candy's lap and curtsied "Victoria is the embodiment of everyone' sinful desire and she took over heaven at one point"<br>"On cannot simply take over heaven" Sebastian said  
>"You remember the dark ages?" Candy asked everyone nodded<br>"That was me!" Victoria said joyously laughing loudly in her angels voice "every dark day in history was my work! I'm the one who plats all the little evil seed's in people's heads" she grinned somewhat cruelly at Alois "you're a favorite"  
>"M-me?" He asked surprised<br>"You didn't think you were naturally unstable did you?" Candy asked smirking  
>Alois was silent.<br>"Okay so for the scores~" candy said "I am in the running with 3 then Alois is tied with Sebastian at 2 then Ciel and Grell and so on" she said waving her hand "so you know your standing! Abscond from my sight!" She giggled jumping off the bed and following her own orders.  
>"This is so fucking strange" Ciel said walking away and slowly all others followed<p>

* * *

><p>"Sebby?" Grell's voice was a strained whisper as he looked around the dark room "oh dearest sebby? ~" he giggled sliding past the mostly closed door and into Sebastian room. He was currently wearing a red see threw night gown he had stolen from Candy and some cat ears.<br>"Wrong room idiot" the lights flickered on and Claude was sitting there in his bed one eyebrow raised "and aren't you a naughty kitty" he chuckled getting out of the bed and backing the reaper up against the door.  
>"Claude? This is no way to treat a lady" Grell said as he was backed up<br>"But you're not a proper lady" Claude said putting his hands on either side of his head "more like a common whore to me" his eyes flashed red and then attacked Grell's mouth with his own, forcing his lounge into Grell's mouth. Grell complied happily raping his arms around the reaper and backing him up to bed, never breaking the kiss. Claude was pushed onto the bed as Grell started to rip his clothes off his body, he chuckled "eager are we little kitty?" Grell didn't answer, he just pulled Claude out of his boxers and started sucking bobbing his head quickly sucking hard and letting his teeth scrape it ever so slightly. Claude smiled and tossed his head back tangling his hands into the fire red mess on his crotch. Grell stopped sucking after a moment and got up pushing Claude back on the bed, "Get ready" was all he said as he climbed on top of him teasing his entrance by probing it with the head of Claude's penis. Claude growled and snapped his hips up hard causing Grell to moan out loudly and bounce quickly on Claude, putting his hands on in Claude's stomach to give him momentum  
>"Fuck" Claude growled as he watched the red head reaper ride him after a few minutes he grabbed Grell's hips and thrusted up violently pounding into his body from underneath. Grell threw his head back "oh god harder! Give it to me rough and fast!" He yelled loudly nearing his orgasm<br>"You like this? You like it when I fuck you hard?" Claude asked snapping his hips up harder to meet the needs of the red head.  
>Grell just moaned harder beyond words<br>"Cum for me bitch! Show me how much you like it!"  
>And Grell's body obeyed Claude "Fuck!" He screamed out his body releasing all over Claude's chest, Claude came soon after pushing himself completely inside of Grell's ass and cuming hard. Grell's body shook as this was his first orgasm all week; he collapsed on Claude falling asleep almost immediately. Claude just chuckled pulling out of him and throwing a sheet over the two of them falling asleep himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Alois lazed around his room naked, it was late and he could hear Claude having sex with Grell slightly down the hall.<br>"Fucking A man" he grumbled there would be no orgasms for him tonight after what he did to Candy. He was forced to take care of his own problem, Alois sighed and walked into his bathroom.

Alois unwrapped the soap and worked up a good lather on his hands, his ass, and his penis. Now that he was nice and slippery all over, he could being to masturbate. One hand closed around his shaft while the other cupped his balls. The difference between his up and down strokes was mind blowing. His newly covered cock head was so much more sensitive.

An image of Ciel's angel dick sprang to life in Alois's mind. The lean yet womanly shape of Ciel's body was beautiful, he had a slight dip in his hips that was hot and totally Alois''s type, but there was something else. The firm set of Ciel's narrow shoulders carried more power than they should. Ciel held himself like a bad ass, but he dressed like a girl. Those two things together rubbed Alois right, no pun intended. There was something about it that made Ciel look like he might not kill a guy for looking.

The rest of Ciel kept Alois up at night. He was fixated on Ciel's pillowy lips. Alois stared at them as Ciel frequently chewed him out for some transgression against the Queen. What would Ciel's lips feel like on his newly reformed cock? the grip Alois had on himself tightened as he remembered the actual feeling.

Alois's brain spiraled out of control as he bucked frantically into his hand. All he could see was Ciel's lips wrapped around him. Alois threading his fingers through that black and blue hair. Ciel groaning underneath him as he plowed into that heavenly ass and made Ciel say his name over and over. Alois would make Ciel his cock slut as he came all over his face and into that beautiful hair. Then he'd do it all over again, but with Ciel riding him on top, so he could jerk off Ciel as he pounded his ass in long strokes. The thought of Ciel on top, whimpering in pleasure, was the one that sent him over the edge.

Alois felt his balls seize and boil over. The orgasm hit him hard and sent him slamming into the shower wall, the shock was electric. Pleasure and pain melded together. With a cry of "Oh God, fuck!" he came violently all over the shower wall.

* * *

><p>Ciel was looking at Victoria from across the room, clad in only a silk blue night gown she was a sight to behold. He sat on the couch with his legs opened slightly he leaned forward "come here"<br>Victoria skipped over to him and landed at his feet "yes my lord?" Her voice was soft and savory making Ciel shiver slightly, he grinned at her and patted her head "be a good little girl and suck me off?"  
>She looked at him for a moment before her grin darkened, she went on her knee's in front of him "yes, my lord" she made swift work of his pants and soon was looking at his half swollen member "what do we have here my lord? Someone seams excited"<br>Ciel just grinned and put his hand in her hair, pushing her towards his member, she giggled slightly and swallowed him in one mouthful. His hand tightened in her hair and he groaned, she continued sucking and bobbing her head for a few more minutes before she stopped.  
>"Ready?" She ginned and didn't wait for an answer as she slid on top of him; he pushed her down so he was on top of her. She gasped gently as he filled her waiting cavern and shuddered when she started to thrust gently. Slowly but surely he picked up the pace, moaning a bit himself getting high off the little sounds she was making. Ciels thrusts were deep and steady, Victoria gasped with every snap of Ciels hips, the pleasure sending her senses into over drive. This was a new experience for her, there was no pain, no cursing or biting, this was passion. their bodies were moving together as one and her body was on fire with every soft snap of Ciel's hips. She came quickly, not used to such passion and care arching into Ciel she came soundlessly her eyes wide and her mouth poised in the universal "O" shape. Ciel didn't cum but pulled out none the less enjoying the look of bliss of her face, he moved her over slightly and they both fell asleep on the couch<p>

* * *

><p><strong>this was such a shitty chapter but i promised myself i would finish this story and im gonna do it, um...next chapter (whenever the fuck that will be) will be written a bit differently, and the lemons will be longer and more detailed. the thing with Alois in the shower is just something new i was trying because sex isn't the only way to get off. im going back on tumblr.<strong>


End file.
